Shattered Light
by deiyasRED
Summary: Mengumpulkan pecahan demi pecahan, agar cahaya itu kembali utuh. Cahaya yang menyilaukan mata. HibariOC. 6YL. Mind to Read and Review?


Pair: HibarixOC

Genre: Supernatural Drama Romance

Warning: Mary Sue OC, OOC, typo. Gomennasai minna

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I hope I do-_-

Please R&R! ^_^

**Shattered Light**

粉々に光 (Konagona ni Hikari)

_First Piece: Dim Room  
_

"Cantiknya…"

Reo menimang makhluk itu. Individu kecil tak bernama yang baru saja terlahir ke dunia ini. Ia mengusap pipi yang lembut itu penuh kasih. Reo mengerjapkan matanya, yang terasa hangat dan… basah. Buru-buru ia mengelap air mata itu dengan satu lengan kemejanya, sementara tangan lainnya masih menimang si bayi.

Pintu menjeblak terbuka. Seorang pria memasuki ruangan bersalin, dikuti beberapa pria yang memakai setelan jas hitam. Pria yang memimpin barisan mungkin sudah di awal umur 60, tetapi tetap terihat gagah. Uban telah menguasai rambut dan kumisnya, tetapi gayanya tetap dandy. Setelan jas berwarna hijau tua baru saja dibeli dari seorang desainer ternama minggu lalu.

Langkah sepatu Pakalolo pria separuh baya itu menggema di ruangan. Reo terpaku.

"Reo…" suara pria tua itu menggelegar. "Berani benar kau… Berani benar…"

Reo, pria usia 30an dengan rambut coklat rapi dan mata hijau zamrud itu berusaha tidak terlihat terintimidasi dengan tatapan si pria tua. Ia mendekap si bayi mungil erat.

Mata si pria tua berkilat. Terlihat jelas amarah yang berkobar di hatinya. "Reo, kau… mengkhianatiku… menghianati Vongola…."

"Inilah jalan yang aku pilih, Papa" ucap Reo mantap. Tak ada keraguan dalam setiap huruf yang ia lontarkan, yang justru membuat si pria tua bertambah geram.

Reo kemudian duduk di kursi panjang, masih menggendong bayi perempuan yang sedang tertidur. Pria muda itu tersenyum menatap kulit si bayi yang kemerahan. Ia tahu semua konsekuensinya. Ia rela mengorbankan apapun hanya demi membuat anak ini terlahir ke dunia.

"Maafkan aku,ya, Sara"

Bayi itu beserta mat tidurnya, diletakkan begitu saja di kursi, sementara Reo berdiri, berhadapan dengan si pria tua. Mata mereka beradu. Kontras. Mata si tua penuh dengan kebencian, namun ada kecemasan di baliknya. Sedangkan yang lebih muda menatap dengan tenang. Tak ada lagi yang harus ia pikirkan.

Selang 5 detik, suara sebuah tembakan terdengar sampai ke bangsal di luar ruangan. Sawada Iemitsu menundukkan kepalanya. Kalau mau, ia tidak ingin mendengar suara itu.

****

years after

Sawada Tsunayoshi membuka jendela kamarnya. Ia terkagum-kagum dengan pemandangan yang sedang dilihatnya. Markas Besar Vongola terletak di atas bukit, sehingga ia bisa melihat hamparan pedesaan, dan semenanjung dari atas sini. Kamar Don ini benar-benar memiliki view terbaik.

Ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Udara yang masuk ke paru-parunya benar-benar segar. Tercium pula bau rerumputan. Tsuna bahagia. Angin Sisilia berlarian ke dalam kamarnya.

Ini adalah hari pertama menginjakkan kaki di Markas Besar Vongola, semenjak 5 tahun lalu diangkat menjadi Decimo. Nono rupanya telah menganggap Tsuna cukup dewasa untuk menjalankan Vongola.

Seseorang mengetuk kamar tidurnya, yang membuat Tsuna terbangun dari lamunan. "Masuk!" perintahnya.

Yang memasuki kamarnya adalah seorang pria botak berbadan besar, dengan kulit kecoklatan seperti terbakar matahari. Ia mengenakan setelan jas hitam sama seperti semua orang di rumah ini pakai.

"Don Decimo," sapa pria itu, tersenyum ramah pada Tsuna. Ternyata ia tidak seseram penampilannya. Tsuna balas tersenyum.

"Saya Eldorado, ketua Divisi Keamanan Kargo. Saya diperintahkan Nono untuk mengantar anda berkeliling."

Tsuna mengangguk, "Oh, baiklah." Ia mengikuti Eldorado berjalan keluar kamar.

"Lantai tiga hanya boleh dimasuki oleh para anggota penting Vongola, yaitu anda dan guardian yang lain, juga tamu penting. Ada 10 kamar tidur , 1 kamar mandi luar, ruang kerja anda, serta Ruang Meja Bundar."

"Ruangan Meja Bundar? Itu ruangan apa?"

"Itu adalah ruangan rapat khusus untuk para petinggi Vongola dan orang-orang pilihan anda. Mari saya tunjukkan…" Eldorado memimpin Tsuna menuju ke sebuah pintu putih yang pegangannya, Tsuna berani bertaruh, terbuat dari emas, berukiran aneh dan dihiasi semacam batu biru yang mungkin adalah safir.. Eldorado mendorong pegangan pintu itu.

Ruangan itu besar, dua kali lebih besar dari rumahnya di Jepang. Tsuna tiada berhenti terkagum-kagum, terbelalak. Ia melihat ke atasnya, langit-langit ruangan itu berbentuk kubah, dihiasi lampu-lampu kristal antik yang indah.

Di tengah ruangan terdapat sebuah meja bundar yang bolong di tengah, seperti donat. Lapisan atasnya terbuat dari marmer, kaki-kaki mejanya terbuat dari kayu yang terlihat kokoh, dan terdapat ukiran. Dikelilingi 13 kursi yang juga berukiran aneh.

Sang Decimo merasa hatinya berdetak lebih kencang, matanya terbuka lebar memandangi ruangan itu. "Lu-luar biasa… Ruangan ini hanya untuk rapat?"

Eldorado tersenyum melihat Tsuna yang terperangah. "Tidak hanya rapat, ruangan ini dapat digunakan menjamu tamu-tamu yang luar biasa penting, tentunya."

Tsuna menundukkan kepala. Tanggung jawabnya semakin berat. Diberi fasilitas seperti ini, tentunya harus diimbangi dengan kerja yang baik, bukan?

"Kalau anda berkenan, kita akan meninggalkan ruangan ini dan tur lagi."

"Ah, iya."

Tsuna mengikuti Eldorado menuju bagian Markas yang lain.

Mereka sampai ke sebuah koridor panjang yang gelap. Tidak ada jendela, sinar matahari tidak memasuki koridor itu. Tidak tampak adanya tanda-tanda kehidupan. Tsuna berjengit. Ia jadi ingat film tentang mansion berhantu yang pernah ditontonnnya sewaktu kecil. Bulu kuduknya berdiri. Tiba-tiba ia jadi tidak ingin berada di sini…

Eldorado terus berjalan menyusuri koridor. Namun langkah Tsuna terhenti. Ia terpaku pada sebuah pintu. Memang bukan hanya satu-satunya pintu di koridor seram itu. Yang menyedot perhatian Tsuna adalah tulisan-tulisan aneh yang menghiasi daun pintu.

"Eldorado, pintu ini mengarah kemana?" tanya Tsuna merujuk pintu kayu kuno yang terkunci rapat itu.

"Itu ruangan kutukan," jawab Eldorado langsung. Suaranya amat dingin bagi Tsuna, tidak seperti suara yang tadi. Tsuna tidak bisa menekan rasa penasarannya.

"Kenapa disebut ruang kutukan? Ada apa di dalam sana?"

"Kutukan, ada kutukan bagi orang yang memasuki ruangan itu. Hmm…" Eldorado mengernyit, menandakan ia sedang berpikir. "Ada hantu."

Jantung Tsuna hampir copot. "Eh!? Serius!?" ia terbelalak tidak percaya. Eldorado mengangguk mantap.

"Ya, Vongola menyimpan arwah, hantu, dan monster untuk pertarungan yang besar. Namun tidak boleh ada yang mengganggu mereka. Mereka datang sendiri kalau dibutuhkan. Karena itulah, yang memasuki pintu itu akan mendapat kutukan. Tolong peringatkan ini ke teman-teman anda, Decimo."

Tsuna mengangguk gugup. "I-Iya. Tentu saja" Di Vongola ada yang seperti itu? Sungguh? Hii Tsuna ngeri sekali.

"Nah," Eldorado menyunggingkan senyumnya lagi. "Mari kita teruskan perjalanan kita."

*******

"Wah, Hibari akhirnya mau datang kemari juga."

Seorang pria turun dari mobil Mercedes-Benz hitam seri terbaru. Sepatu kulit-nya sama mengilat dengan mobilnya. Memakai kemeja putih berkerah tinggi dibawah setelan jas abu-abunya.

"Sebenarnya tidak ingin," ia menyahuti dengan dingin pria yang tadi menyapanya.

Pria berambut putih yang memakai plester di hidungnya itu terkekeh. "Heh, kepingin juga gapapa kok. Yuk masuk, aku juga baru datang."

Baru kali ini Hibari menginjakkan kaki di markas Vongola. Tsuna dan guardian yang lain (kecuali Mukuro) sudah tinggal disini selama setahun. Ryohei sebenarnya juga tinggal disini, hanya saja ia kembali ke Jepang beberapa minggu lalu karena ada urusan.

Mereka berdua memasuki ballroom yang megah, dipenuhi puluhan orang. Musik klasik sedang mengalun, beberapa pasangan turun berdansa.

Hibari memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Orang-orang borjuis, dengan pakaian desainer mahal yang tidak pernah dipakai dua kali. Wanita-wanita itu memakai kalung bertumpuk, Hibari heran mereka tidak keberatan leher. Tawa dan keramahan yang dibuat-buat. Punya maksud tersembunyi. Tidak tulus.

Untunglah musiknya lembut. Lebih keras dari ini, ia akan segera pergi.

Uh, ia tidak suka keramaian. Benci.

"Hibari, Kak Ryohei, selamat datang!"

Kedua pria yang dipanggil namanya menoleh. Sawada Tsunayoshi datang menghampiri mereka.

"Selamat datang, aku senang sekali Hibari-san bisa datang dan Kak Ryohei kembali" sapa Tsuna dengan senyum yang mengembang. "Silakan nikmati acaranya."

Tsuna menghentikan pelayan yang membawa senampan koktail dan memberikan dua kepada mereka. Ryohei terlihat senang, baru kali ini ia mencicipi wine mahal.

"Mana yang lainya, Tsuna?"

"Yamamoto dan Gokudera sedang berdansa, mereka bertaruh siapa yang mendapat wanita lebih banyak, akan di traktir makan gelato super enak di kota. Lambo entah pergi kemana. Dia ingin mencuri kesempatan untuk minum koktail. Dia masih dibawah umur, aku tidak boleh lengah…"

Tsuna dan Ryohei tertawa, sebelum di interupsi oleh pria tua yang sepertinya ingin mendapat simpati Tsuna akan perusahaannya. Ryohei pergi mencari Lambo. Hibari ngacir. Ia pergi memisahkan diri untuk mencari tempat yang tenang. Aman.

Ia menemukan sebuah pintu keluar di belakang tangga. Ternyata itu perpustakaan. Perpustakaan yang sangat besar. Rak buku stinggi 5 meter menempel di dinding ruangan berbentuk lingkaran itu. Hampir sebesar kamarnya di Jepang. Bebas dari makhluk hidup bernama manusia.

Hibari berjalan mengitar. Melihat judul di punggung buku. Siapa tahu ada yang menarik untuk dibaca. Kemudian pandangannnya tertuju pada sebuah buku tebal yang berjudul "Menggaet Kembang Desa" Ih norak banget judulnya. Pasti roman picisan nih. Buku yang biasa dibaca remaja galau.

Tetapi sel misterius nakal dalam otaknya memerintahkan untuk membaca buku itu. Tidak seperti biasanya, Hibari tunduk, Ia menarik buku "Kembang Desa" itu dari rak.

Yang berikutnya ia tahu, rak buku itu bergeser ke samping, berderak. Memperlihatkan sebuah jalan yang memiliki tangga keatas.

Hibari kaget luar biasa sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Tercengang.

Namun tanpa keraguan, ia menapaki anak tangga itu satu persatu, tidak peduli kemana tangga ini mengarah. Ia terlanjur dihantui rasa penasaran. Ia merasa harus menaiki tangga ini. Hanya rasa. Begitu pula alasan kenapa ia pergi ke pesta ini, mengapa ia tiba-tiba ingin mengambil buku novel tak terkenal itu. Mungkin.

Bentuk tangga itu melingkar, dan terbuat dari marmer seperti kebanyakan lantai di Markas Vongola. Sekitar 5 anak tangga lagi, Hibari melihat sebuah pintu. Apakah yang ada dibalik pintu itu? Kita tidak akan pernah tahu kecuali kita membukanya.

Perlahan, Hibari memutar pegangan pintu itu.

Ia berhasil. Ia sampai di sebuah ruangan yang tidak terlalu terang. Matanya keabuannya menyapu ruangan itu, lemari, tempat tidur dan…

Seseorang menatapnya dari kursi tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri

Seorang gadis yang memiliki mata hijau.

"Halo"

*****To Be Continued*****

Heyya everibadeh! Inilah fanfic gaje persembahan dari saya! Membuat penpik Hibari x OC bermodalkan nekat, rasa cinta dan kasih sayang~ Pliz Review ya minna~ Hontou ni arigatoo muah muah *tebar cium* See you in next chapter!


End file.
